Natsu's Adventures
by AekoTheStoryTeller
Summary: A story revolving around women that Natsu wouldn't pair with.


"W-Wait... Natsu... Give me a minute..." Bisca pleaded as Natsu was kissing around her neck. Ignoring her orders, Natsu continued the kisses on her smooth neck while his right hand managed to get underneath her shirt. Before he had the chance to touch her breast, Bisca softly pushed him away.

"Let me put Asuka to sleep first." She said as she got up and straighten out her black dress.

Natsu frowned but understood what she needed to do. "I'll be waiting here." He replied as he watched her walk where to her daughter's room.

…...

Now in Asuka's bedroom, Bisca was on a seat next to the bed where Asuka was laying on. Nearly every day, Asuka would beg her mother to read her a story before going to sleep. It was a special thing between them.

It didn't take long for Bisca to read a story and she loved doing it. Today, the story was about a princess who needed to be saved by a prince, the typical cliché kind of story.

"And they all lived happily after." Bisca read as she closed the book.

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. As she was a foot out the door she heard Asuka say quietly. "Mommy. Are you and daddy fighting?"

Bisca quickly turned around. "Of course not. You're dad and I are great!" She lied.

"Really?" Asuka said, though it was dark Bisca could feel her daughter's eyes gleaming with joy.

"Yeah." Bisca replied with a fake smile. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day!"

As she was a couple of feet away from Asuka' room she leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. She hate lying to her, but right now that's the only thing she can do. The truth was, she and Alzack haven't been doing well lately.

Natsu was a type of a guy who gave her the attention she wants. They haven't been seeing each other for long, but when they first kissed out by the lake it felt right. Natsu wanted to do more things with Bisca, but she rejected him because she was married.

Natsu never gave up however and was able to wore Bisca down for a date. One date led to more dates just like today. And the date ended up right here in her home. Fortunately Alzack wasn't going to be home for another two days.

"Still." Bisca muttered as she rubbed her left shoulder. "Is this the best option?" She pondered as she looked to the left of her where the living room was. She closed her eyes before walking to the right where her room was.

…...

A good 30 minutes have past since Bisca left to go put Asuka to sleep. Natsu understood that this relationship that he wanted was going to get complicated, but he didn't care. Bisca understands him better than any other girl out there. He couldn't believe it when he heard that Alzack was thinking of getting a divorce.

"That idiot." He muttered as he recalled the day when he found out.

 **Flashback**

After finding out that Fairy Tail will compete at the Grand Magic Games in order to get back their number 1 status, Natsu and others immediately went to training mode.

"Come on Happy, we gotta get stronger!" Natsu said as he started to stretch.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

Happy started to fly ahead of the area, trying to increase his speed. Finished with his stretches, Natsu immediately started to run on the grass and follow Happy. Running around the lake that was located outside of the guild he looked ahead. There on the side of the lake was Bisca who seemed to be upset with her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" He wondered.

Natsu changed directions and ran towards Bisca. The green haired beauty didn't notice him until he sat down next to her.

"Bisca, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried for his guildmate.

Bisca slowly lifted her head from her hands and looked at Salamander. Tears were still coming down as she looked at him.

"It's nothing Natsu. Nothing to worry about." She assured.

Not buying it, Natsu stood in place. "Come on. It's something important if you are crying. You can tell me." He replied with a smile.

Bisca looked at Natsu's eyes and knew he was sincere. She sighed. "It's Alzack... H-He..." She stopped and started to cry again, this time now laying her head on Natsu's shoulders.

Natsu was now worried. "Alzack? Did something bad happen to him?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him. "He wants to separate. He said that the feelings he had before are not the same now." She answered sounding depressed at the end.

A second later Bisca was crying again. Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders. "He's an idiot if he wants to leave you." He started to say getting Bisca's attention. "You are one of the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Not to mention a great person with a fun personality."

Continuing his speech about her, Bisca couldn't help but blush. Alzack never said those things about her, yet here was Natsu saying those things without really knowing her.

Could this be a start of something special?

 **Flashback End**

Ever since that day, Natsu has been talking to her more and more, getting to know her and he liked it. Truthfully they have been on a couple of secret dates and they have been great so far. Today marked their 5 months together in secrecy. Nobody knows about them, not Alzack not even Asuka. They have been going slow because of that, but today was special for both of them.

With that said, Natsu stood up and looked at the clock. It wasn't that late, but he did promise Happy that he would help him in his late fishing.

"Natsu." A familiar voice said.

"Bisca." He immediately turned around and was quickly surprised. Bisca was in front of him with nothing but her matching purple bra and underwear.

The green haired woman blushed as Natsu continued to stare at her. "Stop staring like that, you're make me uncomfortable."

Natsu coughed making Bisca giggle. "Sorry it's just that... You are really beautiful." He finally said.

Before Bisca can reply, Natsu walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. He grabbed her thighs and slowly lifted her up. In the same motion she crossed her legs on his back as he carried her to the bedroom.

He gently dropped her on the bed and quickly unbutton his red shirt that he wore for their date. As it dropped on the ground, he immediately started to kiss Bisca on the lips again. The two tongues intertwined and battled for dominance. As the kiss continued, Natsu put his right hand on one of her breasts and rubbed it.

Bisca moaned as he squeezed her breast through the frabics of her bra. The friction made it much more pleasurable, but it wouldn't stop there. Natsu started to give small kisses on her neck and trailed down to her chest. He undo her bra with his open hand letting it drop on the floor before continuing his kisses now on her breast.

"N-Natsu.." Bisca softly moaned as he continued his assualt on her breast.

Now both hands on her harden nipples as his head started to go downward with more kisses. Bisca still moaned as Natsu was rubbing the orbs.

Her head was up as the pleasure stopped. His hands were now on her thighs, his fingers on the side of the underwear. The purple underwear was pulled through her firm long legs and off her beautiful delicate feet.

"Beautiful as always." Natsu said before he spread her swollen sex.

Natsu stuck his tongue inside her pussy, wiggling it through her walls trying to get a taste of her juices.

"Ahhhhh!" Bisca screamed as Natsu now inserted two fingers inside her.

Three fingers were now inside pumping in and out of her dripping pussy. Feeling the walls were starting to tighten around his fingers, he smiled she was almost there. His other hand rubbed her clit roughly as he awaited for her orgasim.

"Ohh that feels so good!" Bisca moaned as she was now cumming.

Natsu reinserted his tongue as he started to taste her juices again. It was so tasty for him as he swung his tongue before swallowing it.

Feelling good he layed on the bed as Bisca was seated now, juices still dripping. She unbuckled his belt and quickly tossed it on the floor along with his pants. His red boxers came down next releasing his throbbing erection.

Bisca stopped as she just looked at his erection.

"Bisca? Is everything okay?" Natsu asked as she stood in the same position for the last 30 seconds.

"It's so big..." Bisca said to herself. Natsu was the second nude man she saw and he was twice the size that Alzack was.

She licked her lips as she placed his member near her mouth. She could barely grip it due to the size but that didn't faze her anymore. Slowly she licked the base of the shaft and continued all the way to its tips. Bisca opened her mouth as she tried to put his member inside. Boy was it big, she could barely put half of it in her mouth.

Doing her best, she twirled her tongue on the tip, lathering it with her saliva.

"Bisca... That feels so good!" Natsu moaned as she continued to lick half of his member inside her mouth.

Surprisngly, Natsu put one hand on the back of her head and slowly pushed her head down. Her eyes widened as she was now taking more of his member inside her mouth. The low moans coming from Natsu was satisfying to her so she continued until she heard.

"I'm cumming!"

She tried her best not to gag as she took more of his member and immediately Natsu released his first load inside her mouth. Bisca looked up to see Natsu's eyes closed enjoying the ecstasy he received from Bisca's mouth.

Smiling she looked down where his shaft was and her eyes widened to see him hard once again. She even thought he was a tad bigger than before.

"He's a fast one." She thought as she continued to look at his member.

Without giving her another second, Natsu picked her up and laid her on her back to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his back as he slowly thrusted in her.

"So tight." Natsu muttered as he thrusted another inch in her.

"Don't be scared Natsu. Go all in." Bisca said as she gripped the sheets tightly.

Having that freedom, Natsu came out of her before plunging all of his member in her at once getting a loud moan.

"There.." She moaned. "Oh god. Natsu that's the spot!"

Natsu pulled hers legs over his shoulders as he began to plunge his cock inside her with incredible speed and power. Soon the bed was starting to creek.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as he slapped her ass.

Natsu continued to pound Bisca, her moan swas music to his ears as he swung his hips furiously. Alzack was never this rough, heck he couldn't even match up to Natsu.

Bisca's legs started to give out from this incredible sensation as Natsu's relentless thrusting sent bolts of unimaginable pleasure to her brain.

Not forgeting her large breast he gripped them both and started to move them around, arousing her even more. Bisca gasped for air every time Natsu filled her with his cock, pushing her way past her limits.

Natsu changed positions as he dropped her legs on the bed before flipping her on her stomach. He reinserted his cock inside her from behind and gripped her breasts underneath.

He continued this position for 5 more minutes until Bisca collasped on the bed as her arms gave out. Happy with the situation he stopped and took his cock out of her.

Once again he changed positions with her now he was on bottom for the first time while Bisca rode him cowboy style. Their hands intertwine as Natsu thrusted upward hitting her G-Spot every time.

"Shit!" Bisca moaned as her walls were tighten around Natsu's cock.

A moment later she started to cum on his cock, but he didn't stop. He continued to thrust upwards and in one swoop carried her up, now standing.

Bisca couldn't believe his stamina and quickly grabbed his pink hair as he continued to pleasure her.

"You're amazing Bisca." Natsu encouraged as he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, her large breast pressed firmly against his firm chest.

Back on the bed, Natsu now grabbed both of her legs and pinned them behind the knees next to her beautiful breasts swaying flailing widly with each thrust elevating her ass as she held them in place. The new position allowed him to go even further than before.

"I'm gonna cum." Natsu groaned.

"M-Me too! Natsu... cum with me... ahhh!" Bisca replied as her hands were back on the sheets and were tightly gripped as her orgasm came. Natsu buried his cock deep inside once again as he pumped a lot of his hot seed into her womb, some of it seeped out of her cunt along with her juices.

Bisca hugged Natsu as the two rested for a couple of minutes.

"I love you!" Natsu said kissing her on her forehead.

Bisca kissed his lips. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before the two were back at it like animals with Natsu giving Bisca pleasure she couldn't imagine with Alzack.


End file.
